


Itch

by Andixa



Series: Collected Highlander drabbles and headcanon [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andixa/pseuds/Andixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Pierson is developing an itch, and it isn’t from this damned wool sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch

Adam Pierson is developing an itch, and it isn’t from this damned wool sweater. At least, mostly not the sweater. The problem, I’ve decided, is that Adam Pierson has become an itchy person to be. What started as a relaxing decade full of studying and not being noticed, with a little Watcher infiltration on the side, is now some kind of hellish balancing act.

I like to think of myself as a true method actor: I become my latest role, and he becomes me. I mold him from bits and pieces, forgetting the parts that don’t fit, cultivating the parts that do. The creation of this charming individual was a matter of simply forgetting the bits of me that weren’t him. Easy peasy.

Adam Pierson was built for the quiet life, restful and entirely unsuspicious. His naughty pleasure is good chocolate and a glass of red wine with dinner; conversation is teasing but never barbed; his work in the field of linguistics is bright but not brilliant; a night out with friends is more likely to include board games than mountain climbing. He wears ugly sweaters, and he is quite happy to relax and let the world pass him by.

The problem with Adam Pierson, the problem that is now itching down my spine and grinding my teeth together, is that his life is absolutely, unforgivably, infuriatingly dull to anyone who isn’t Adam Pierson… and I haven’t been just him for some time now, thanks to circumstances and a certain uppity Scottsman.

Maybe I’ll skip out on Tall Dark and Broody for tonight, take a flight out to Cali, find out what this year’s space craze is all about. Maybe I’ll pick up some equipment -- an immortal can’t exactly be a rock star, not in the age of social media, but electronic music is fascinating and everyone loves a recluse musician. And there’s always production, house musicians, hell, maybe it’s time to go back to being a roadie. Or med school, that’s always good for getting the blood flowing...

Either way, I’m burning this sweater.


End file.
